Tornado Valley
150px}} |zombies = }} |Zombies = |jalapeno = two |Unlock = Beat Player's House |after = >>}} Tornado Valley is the first world in Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in Tornado Alley-Valley, a low-budget vacation island where you "have the chance to live next to the deadly tornadoes!" Tumbleweeds occupy random tiles on the lawn. They can be planted on, but they damage the plant for half their health before disappearing. From time to time a tornado can swoop in and take up to five random plants in your lawn. There are 8 new plants to be found and 3 new zombies to encounter. Its parallel counterpart is Parallel Valley. Story Suddenly in the middle of a sunny day, Dr. Zomboss grabs your home, and therefore you, and throws you right in the middle of Tornado Valley - without a reservation! What's worse? Dr. Zomboss has decided to go as hard as he can on you, showing no mercy. Looks like a grand adventure is ahead... Exclusive Brain Buster Triumphant Twisters This world's exclusive Brain Buster is called Triumphant Twisters. In these levels, the player must survive while both plants and zombies are constantly pushed a tile or two to the left. Plants are given via a conveyor belt. New Plants *Twirlip - Lobs tulip bulbs that stun zombies and turn defensive when they defeat a zombie. *Hurrikale - Pushes all zombies in a lane to the back with a chilling effect. *Starfruit - Shoots stars in 5 directions. *Split Pea - Shoots peas foward and backward. *Easter Billy - Transforms projectiles that pass through it into small version that heal plant they pass by. *Sea-Weed - Can trap up to three zombies on the lawn, and can destroy nearby Tumbleweeds. *Acornado - Stuns zombies in an area. *Tall-nut - Heavy-duty wall plant that can block off zombies in the air. New Zombies *Cockroach Zombie - Can eat nuts in one bite. *Shadow Zombie - A zombie that can only be hit in the back. *Zombie Amalgamate - A very fast zombie that gets off-track when stunned, making it leave the lawn. *Zombot Tornado-Tron - Can create strong winds that blow away plants. Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone This world's Endless Zone is called Tornado Perils. Starting plants are Sunflower, Peashooter, Split Pea, Potato Mine, and Easter Billy. Gallery Tornado_Valley.png|Tornado Valley. Tornado_Valley_Packet.png|Tornado Valley's Seed Packet. Tornado Storm SeedPC.png|Tornado Valley's unused PC Seed Packet. Rock_Collectible.png|Tornado Valley's collectible (Rock). Old Tornadoseedextag.png|Tornado Valley's old Seed Packet. Tornado_Storm_Key.png|Tornado Valley's Key. Tornado.png|Tornado Valley before version 2.4.2. Trivia *Origionally, this world is the only one in the game to only have three rows and three columns. **Despite this, zombies still moved in five columns even without Tree. **Tree was a plant originally in Tornado Valley that allowed the player to plant in 5 lanes instead of 3 *This world originally had no Lawn Mowers. *Tornado Valley's internal name is Tornado Storm. *In an update, Hurrikale was moved from Du Froid Déjà Vu to here, replacing Chilly Pepper and ultimately removing Chilly Pepper from the game. What's your favorite plant in Tornado Valley? Twirlip Hurrikale Starfruit Easter Billy Sea-Weed Split Pea Acornado Tall-nut Category:Areas Category:Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House Worlds Category:Daytime Areas